GENDUT
by Haechanie
Summary: Kalau boleh jujur, Haechan memang sedikit berat. Paha Mark selalu bergetar ketika kekasihnya itu naik keatasnya di saat part DunkShot. Ia tidak tahu sih kalau Jeno bagaimana. Besok saja ia tanya groupmate nya itu. Kalau Jeno juga merasakan hal yang sama, berarti fix Haechan memang gendut. MARKHYUCK NCT [Terinspirasi dari curhatan Mark yang bilang kalau Haechan itu berat]


Kalau ada pertanyaan siapa yang paling bohay diantara member NCT Dream, kalian sudah pasti tahu jawabannya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong mengerutkan kening, ia heran, tidak biasanya adik terkecilnya di 127 terlihat tidak bersemangat ketika makan. Ia sering memperhatikan kebiasaan makan para member, dan ini pertama kalinya Taeyong mendapati Haechan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan seperti tak berselera.

"Haechan –ah, kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Berkat pertanyaan Taeyong, semua member yang sedang makan berhenti mengunyah.

"Tidak tuh hyung" balas Haechan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung, merasa tidak enak karena tatapan hyungdeul yang tertuju seluruhnya padanya. "Serius hyung, aku baik-baik saja." tambah Haechan lagi. Ia kesal juga karena tatapan intens itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Oh ya sudah, kukira kau sakit. Tumben sekali makanmu sedikit" Taeyong melanjutkan suapan terakhirnya. Ia lega karena maknae mereka itu baik-baik saja, yah, walaupun ia sedikit merasa aneh. Haechan kan suka makan, mirip sekali dengan Jaehyun. Badan mereka sebelas-dua belas, sama-sama bongsor jika dibandingkan dengan member lainnya.

Haechan meneguk ludah susah payah, dilihatnya lauk pauk serta nasi yang ada dipiringnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega kalau tidak menghabiskan makanan yang sudah disiapkan ahjumma, tapi ia sedang dalam misi khusus. Misi yang harus segera tercapai secepat mungkin.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu tidur, besok kita masih ada jadwal VLIVE"

Perintah Mark yang masih setia memandangnya membuat Haechan mau tak mau kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam hati ia mengerang.

' _ **Aku kan pingin diet'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **GENDUT**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Mark sudah merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada roommate sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia melihat Haechan seperti tidak berselera makan. Pernah beberapa kali ia memergoki sang kekasih memukul-mukul mulutnya setelah menghabiskan satu bungkus cookies yang selalu ia siapkan di kotak pensil milik Haechan.

"Haechan –ah…." Panggil Mark. Ia melongokkan kepala ke bawah, memastikan apakah kekasihnya itu sudah tidur atau belum. Ranjang mereka bertingkat ngomong-ngomong, dan ia kebagian tidur di ranjang atas.

"Apa hyung?"

Rupanya Haechan belum tidur. Mark segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan ikut berbaring disamping anak itu.

"Kau ada masalah ya?" tanya Mark. Ia mengelus surai kemerahan Haechan, sedangkan Haechan yang merasa nyaman karena sentuhan Mark pada kepalanya semakin mengeratkan kelopak matanya untuk tertutup.

"Tidak ada kok hyung" gumam Haechan setengah sadar. Ia ngantuk sekali rasanya.

"Jangan bohong…." desis Mark, membuat Haechan yang setengah tertidur itu segera membuka mata. Mark yang sudah dalam mode seperti itu sangat berbahaya.

Haechan takut, mereka baru saja bertengkar. Pada saat itu, Mark mengatakan jika ia tidak suka jika Haechan menyembunyikan apapun darinya, kekasihnya itu juga tidak suka jika Haechan tidak menuruti permintaan Mark. Jadi lebih baik Haechan mengalah, daripada mereka harus bertengkar lagi.

"Aku ingin kurus hyung" ucap Haechan pelan. Ia menyembunyikan wajah dibalik selimut, gengsi sebenarnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Mark yang tidak paham mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia menyibakkan selimut biru milik Haechan dengan pelan.

"Soalnya aku gendut" kata Haechan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk menyandar di dinding. Ia menatap Mark kesal. "Kan hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau aku itu berat"

Haechan ingin kurus karena Mark. Ia ingat di salah satu acara, tepatnya di Show! Music Core 5 Minutes Delay Reaction, Mark curhat kalau Haechan itu berat.

Haechan yang mendengarnya setengah kesal, setengah kasihan juga pada member yang harus ia naiki pahanya pada saat part DunkShot.

Ia jadi ingat juga, Jaehyun hyung pernah mengatakan hal serupa saat era Fire Truck. Yuta bahkan sampai sakit punggung karena harus mengangkatnya.

"Aku bilang begitu ya…." ucap Mark. Ia ikut duduk menghadap kekasihnya, merasa bersalah karena berkata seperti itu.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Haechan memang sedikit berat. Paha Mark selalu bergetar ketika kekasihnya itu naik keatasnya di saat part DunkShot. Ia tidak tahu sih kalau Jeno bagaimana. Besok saja ia tanya groupmate nya itu. Kalau Jeno juga merasakan hal yang sama, berarti fix Haechan memang gendut.

"Haechan -ah…." rayu Mark "Maaf karena aku pernah bilang seperti itu. Kau tidak gendut kok" ucapnya

Haechan menatap Mark, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki Kanada itu. Kemarin bilang gendut sekarang malah kebalikannya. "Tidak hyung… Aku memang gendats~ Aku ingin diet mulai sekarang" tolak Haechan.

Mark yang mendengarnya langsung panik. Kalau Haechan diet, anak itu rawan sakit. Mark bisa gila kalau Haechan sakit-sakitan.

"Haechanie…. Aku serius… Kau tidak perlu diet." ucap Mark "Aku saja yang lemah makanya aku bilang kalau kau berat. Padahal kau itu seringan bulu angsa. Serius!"

Haechan memutar bola matanya kesal. Dulu pada saat interview, Jaehyun juga bilang kalau Haechan itu seringan bulu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya kekasih Taeyong itu mengaku kalau Haechan berat sekali.

Haechan kan sebal, kalau gendut ya bilang gendut saja.

Mark yang bingung bagaimana cara merayu Haechan akhirnya berucap "Aku laki-laki, seharusnya aku lebih kuat darimu. Jadi seberapa banyak pun kau mau naik ke atas pahaku, itu bukan masalah"

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya" kata Mark mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan di pergelangan tangan Haechan.

Haechan mendengus. "Maksudmu itu apa Mark!" Suasana romantis itu berakhir dengan suara teriakan Haechan. "Aku juga laki-laki, kenapa kau harus lebih kuat dariku? Kau pikir aku wanita?" kesal Haechan.

"B –bukan begitu…" Mark tergagap. Duh, susah sekali menakhlukkan hati kekasihnya ini.

"Aku juga punya dua telur puyuh dan satu terong kalau kau tidak tahu. Ya walaupun tidak sebesar punyamu, tapi aku juga punya" ucap Haechan sambil menepuk bagian 'anu'nya.

Mark memejamkan mata, ia berusaha mengontrol pikirannya yang tiba-tiba tidak waras. Haechan itu mau menggodanya apa bagaimana. Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil disertai adegan tepuk-menepuk.

Mark juga ingin ditepuk 'anu'nya,

 _Astaga Mark Lee… Hentikan pikiran kotormu…_

Atau dia saja yang menepuk 'anu' Haechan?

 _Asstagfirullahaladzim…._

Mark menggelengkan kepala. Buru-buru ia mengambil nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia berdoa agar Tuhan selalu menguatkan imannya. Haechan adalah godaan terbesar bagi Mark selama delapan belas tahun usianya.

"Haechan –ah…. Bukan begitu maksudku" ucap Mark penuh kelembutan. "Kita berdua memang sama-sama laki-laki."

"Tapi ketika menikah nanti, akulah kepala keluarganya. Aku yang akan membimbing dan menjadi peganganmu"

Rona merah di pipi Haechan menguar, menjalar cepat sampai ke telinga. Ia menundukan kepala, tak kuasa mendengar kalimat tadi diucapkan begitu lembut oleh Mark.

"Maka dari itu aku harus berubah menjadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat. Yang bisa kau jadikan penopang setiap waktu." Mark mendekatkan dirinya kearah Haechan "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita jika hidup denganku"

 _ **CUP**_

Sebuah kecupan tersemat di kening sang pemilik hatinya. Mark melakukannya begitu lembut, penuh cinta dan mendamba. Haechan meleleh seperti agar.

"Mau kurus…. mau gendut…. Aku tetap suka Haechan…." bisik Mark di telinga Haechan

"T –tapi.. kalau aku gendut nanti aku terlihat seperti babi" balas Haechan gugup.

"It's ok sayang~ Kau memang selalu terlihat seperti baby bagiku…"

"My gembul baby Haechanie yang paling kucintai~~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **EPILOG**_

Nikmat Tuhan mana yang kau dustakan….

Mark tidak bisa menahan senyum. Setelah perdebatan singkat tadi, Haechan terlelap di pelukannya. Dikecupnya kening Haechan berkali-kali, Mark kembali menepuk pantat Haechan ketika dirasa kekasihnya itu sedikit terusik akibat tingkahnya.

Mark bersyukur, walaupun Haechan gendut dan sering membuat tubuhnya sakit karena harus mengangkatnya ketika mereka tampil. Haechan punya asset berharga yang diam-diam menjadi kesukaan Mark.

Ketika mereka tidur berdua seperti ini, ia bisa dengan leluasa menepuk pantat Haechan yang sangat empuk.

Dalam hati ia sangat bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Haechan.

Dibandingkan dengan uke lain, bukankah Haechan itu paling semok?

Taeyong hyung, Doyoung hyung, Jaemin, ~~~ _**LEWAT**_

Mereka kan kurus kering, pantat mereka datar seperti papan tripleks.

Tidak seperti punya Haechan yang bisa membuat tangan Mark terpental-pental saking kenyalnya

Mark tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bahagianya punya dirimu, Haechan –ah….."

* * *

Hahahaha

FF ini terinspirasi dari Curhatan Mark di Show! Music Core 5 Minutes Delay Reaction, dia bilang kalau Haechan itu berat

Jaehyun juga pernah bilang waktu era Fire Truck kalau Haechan itu seringan bulu, tapi ujung2nya bang Jae bilang kalau Haechan itu berat (kulupa interview mana dia bilang gt)

.

.

Kalau kupikir pikir, diantara member lain Haechan ini termasuk salah satu yang badannya bongsor. Kalau sama Mark aja masih kelihatan gendut Haechan. Apa Mark emang kurus ya.

.

.

LAST

Jangan lupa reviewwwnya yaaaa

.

 **KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK~~**


End file.
